The Forgetting Leaves Saga!
by anime09
Summary: While Chichiri is away, Amiboshi and Suboshi put the forgetting leaves into the Suzaku warrior's food. When he returns he is faced with a challege that just might cost him his sanity.


_Anime09 Presents_

A Short Story of _Fushigi Yuugi_:

For Language Class

It was early afternoon in midwinter and Suboshi was bored! Nakago, Soi, Tomo, and Miboshi had left some time ago going who knows where, and he probably didn't want to know. Those four were annoying, not to mention weird. Then Lady Yui locked herself in her room refusing to come out. She was most likely crying over that stupid Tamahome.

Suboshi then _suddenly_ remembered his twin brother Amiboshi. Where was he anyway? Probably with the Suzaku dorks. Suboshi pulled up his sleeve and wrote a message on his left arm.

Scene Change

Amiboshi was at the palace in Konan visiting the Suzaku seven. They were having a snowball fight, or at least that's what Miaka called the game. Right now he was on Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tasuki's team. All of a sudden Amiboshi felt a sting from his arm, he winced and pulled up his sleeve.

"What's wrong Amiboshi?" said Hotohori, who noticed the 15 year old wince. Nuriko turned around hearing His Highness ask a question. Tasuki, however, was still involved in the game.

"It's a message from my brother." Amiboshi said.

"_Why the hell are you in Konan? Get your ass home! I'm bored because Lady Yui locked herself in her room._ _So come home before I come there personally and chase you **and** the Suzaku dorks with my yo-yo's of doom to Kalamazoo_!"

"Well I guess you better leave, 'cause I really don't feel like being chased by those things" Tamahome suggested and shuddered.

"Yeah, I guess. Bye guys!" Amiboshi said. And with that, he headed toward Kutou.

"Yay! I'm glad he's finally gone. Now I can comfort His Highness without listening to that overly annoying flute of his!" Nuriko whispered to Miaka. Miaka sweat dropped.

Amiboshi walked into tent looking for his brother, only to find him outside Lady Yui's room.

"Lady trouble I see." Amiboshi teased. Suboshi glared and quickly changed the subject.

"What took you so damn long?" Suboshi questioned.

"Sorry, but it takes awhile to get from Konan to Kutou." Amiboshi answered.

"Why didn't you ask that one weird guy that can teleport. You know the guy with the mask who always says 'no da'?". Suboshi asked.

"Chichiri? He wasn't there. He went to Tais-kun's for awhile." Amiboshi again answered.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have an idea! How about we use the forgetting leaves on the Suzaku idiots?" Suboshi revealed with an evil smile.

"What! No way!" Amiboshi cried.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember they are a fairly smart **_AND_** strong seishi! Plus, they're my friends!" Amiboshi said trying to reason with his brother.

"So? What about our seishi?"

"Are you kidding? We got all the weirdoes!"

"Point taken. But if you don't help me, I'll tell _everyone_ that you're secretly in _love_ with Miaka!" Suboshi threatened. Amiboshi became red with embarrassment.

"N-no I'm n-not." Amiboshi stammered.

"Or _are_ you?" Suboshi asked pulling out and opening Amiboshi's diary. "Miaka is so-"

"Stop it!" Amiboshi interrupted turning an even darker shade of red than before.

"Will you help then?" Suboshi asked.

"Fine." Amiboshi murmured so low that Suboshi barely caught it.

"Good. You know what? You're really pathetic when it comes to writing about girls you know th-"

"SHUT UP!" Amiboshi screamed with anger.

"Okay, Okay, now let's go find those forgetting leaves!" Suboshi said cheerfully running off. Amiboshi slowly followed, thinking about how cruel his brother actually was.

"Oh boy, Suboshi's good with blackmail! I love the plan though." Yui said snickering as she eavesdropped through her bedroom door.

A/N: Here's the first chapter of my fic on my birthday. (I know, not the best in the world, but I think it was written fairly well.)I turn 14 in 3 min. (It's 4:51 p.m. at the moment.) No flames please only constructive criticism. I revised this for Language class so this is the uncut version. **Review please! **Until next time see ya!


End file.
